1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a Bluetooth earphone, and more particularly to a Bluetooth earphone that is adjustable to be worn on the left or right ear of a user according to needs and that is convenient to replace a battery set.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bluetooth wireless communication technique has the advantages of wide signal-receiving angle, power-saving, and high transmission speed.
A Bluetooth earphone can cooperate with a mobile phone to avoid limitation in the length of a transmission cable and a vehicle accident occurred due to use of the mobile Phone during driving. Hence, Bluetooth earphones have been widely used.
An improved Bluetooth earphone, such as that disclosed in US20060147078A1 and US20030186179A1, is adjustable to be worn on the left or right ear of a user according to needs. However, adjustment taught by US20060147078A1 involves in disassembly and reassembly of the Bluetooth earphone, which easily results in sway of components of the Bluetooth earphone. To solve the disassembly and reassembly problem, US20080188179A1 includes an ear hook capable of rotating relative to an earphone body about two axes. However, since no rotational-angle limiting devices are disposed among the rotating components of the Bluetooth earphone, damage is easily caused to the rotating components, and transmission cables are easily entangled.
Another drawback of a conventional Bluetooth earphone is that, according to an increasing tendency toward minimization, most of Bluetooth earphones have a low battery capacity. In such a case, call duration is reduced, so that a user may be unable to receive an important call. Moreover, to replace a battery set, typically, there is a need to disassemble the earphone by removing tongues from grooves. Frequent engagement and disengagement of the tongues and the grooves easily result in breakage of the tongues.